Mirrors of the Past
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: What if, despite making friends with Yuka, Orine and Chieri, after the concert on Lancastar, she doesn't see any of them until the auditions for the 77th Generation rolled around? What if Nagisa had taken their promise to join more seriously and had gone out of her way to prepare herself for it in advance? Full Summary Inside! BEING REWRITTEN


The Shining Beacon of 00 –

* * *

Summary- What if the person known as Nagisa Motomiya didn't exist until 'Nagisa' was 7. 7 years prior to this a baby beyond human beauty is born; with shining purple hair and eyes along with pale skin. Said girl lived on Lancaster before she suddenly went missing right when the Motomiya's popped up.

Now Nagisa is joining 00 and plans to be the best. She has even been practicing for years behind her parents backs. Apon joining strange dreams, different appearances, traumatic experiences and succession await. But what will be the consequence for shining too brightly?

* * *

 **Nagisa – Heyo! This is my new story idea and I think it might be a little weird but i don't care! Im so sorry that I haven't been updating its just I started up school again 2 weeks ago and its been kinda tough balancing everything.**

 **Kanata – Am I in this fic?**

 **Nagisa - ...You are... But your bashed. *Blank look***

 **Kanata – Eh?! Why!?**

 **Nagisa – I just found you generally annoying and obsessive in the anime and you nearly made Mina (takamina) leave!**

 **Kanata – But... No I didn't!**

 **Nagisa – Yes...Yes you did. Now anyways Yuko! Disclaimer please!**

 **Yuko – Yosha! Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Akb0048 its characters, music etc... She does not own Vocaloid either.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Towards the Dream -

* * *

My alarm clock went off with a large shrill and I pressed it off gently. Quickly stepping out of bed I checked and saw it was 5:00am. Perfect.

Oh! My name is Motomiya Nagisa, age 13 with the sign of Libra. I have shoulder length pink hair with matching eyes. I am, at this moment in time getting ready to leave for the space port.

Unfortunately for me im having to sneak out of the house because my stupid father doesn't understand how I feel and thinks I should not follow my dream.

I refuse to be held back any longer. It's been really hard trying to hide my practice, new skills and kirara's.

Yes you heard me correctly I have two kirara. I don't know why though. Well it really doesn't matter anymore anyway because it is finally time.

I can finally leave this place and follow my dream. Im going to join Akb0048!

If I don't leave soon I think I might go crazy! It's so damn gloomy!

Unfortunately for me my Mother just so happened to be awake at the time of my departure.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. / - Motomiya Residence-

* * *

"Nagisa?" Mrs Motomiya called from the kitchen. Said girl cursed under breath before turning to her mother with a blank face, showing no emotions.

"What is it mother?" she said in a monotone while giving said woman a blank stare while waiting for a reply.

Her mother just smiled before stretching her arm towards Nagisa. "I saw you looking at your posters again. I made you a ribbon like in your posters." She said in a happy voice.

Slowly taking the ribbon she inspected it while holding it with great care.

The ribbon was made out of a dark red silk that had a black trim around the edges. It also had small diamonds sewn into the material going all along the trim.

In the centre of the bow where it was tied there was a rose made out of ruby and there was an a stem for the rose that would, when put on, twist around her side ponytail made out of emerald.

Nagisa gasped and snapped her head up to meet her mothers gaze as tears weld up in her eyes.

"Mama… its beautiful! Thank you so much!" her mother just smiled as she took the ribbon and put it in Nagisa's hair using it as a hair tie for her ponytail.

Giving her daughter a quick hug she then released her as she ushered her out the front door.

"Good luck my darling. I hope you achieve your dream and become a wonderful successor. Goodbye my daughter." Nagisa turned to her mother, giving her one final hug before she turned and ran.

She didn't need to worry about her things as she had sent them ahead of time so that she wouldn't panic.

* * *

-At the Space Port-

* * *

Nagisa had just walked into the space port where she would have to get on a ship to take her to Akibastar. Darting her eyes left and right she gently patted the two black mics under her skirt.

Unfortunately for her since she had not been paying attention she bashed right into someone.

Nagisa managed to brace herself in time but the other person wasn't so lucky. They fell right on their butt as she let out a small gasp on impact with the floor.

Quickly coming to her senses Nagisa rushed over to the fallen person and offered a hand to them.

"I am so sorry please forgive me I was not paying attention to my surroundings and I guess I accidentally bumped into you." Nagisa said with an apologetic smile.

The girl on the floor took the offered hand and pulled herself up, dusted herself off and introduced herself. " No harm done! My names Yuka and this is Orine." The newly dubbed Yuka said as she pointed to the pinkett behind her who sported a kind smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Nagisa Motomiya." She said in a polite but somewhat carefree tone.

Orine, who was previously looking at Nagisa, suddenly spoke. "You know you are very beautiful you know that, and I love your outfit. It suits you!" she said honestly which made Nagisa blush a little.

Today Nagisa was just wearing something normal in her opinion. She wore a dark red layered skirt that went to mid thigh.

Her top was off the shoulder and was white and stopped just past her elbows. She also wore thigh high white socks that stopped a few inches below the skirt.

On her waist she had two black belts crossed over each other like an 'x'. On her feet were simple red ballet flats. Her hair was straight and fell to her shoulders and she had her ribbon in her hair holding her ponytail up.

In her ears were a simple pair of diamond studs with a necklace in the shape of treble clef that was also made out of diamond held by a beautiful silver chain.

Nagisa looked herself over worriedly before she turned back to them. "Is it to flashy?" she got a shake of heads in return which in turn made her let out a sigh of relief.

Looking down at her watch Nagisa's eyes widened before she looked up at them. "I must apologize for cutting this conversation short but I really must be going." That was all the warning they got before she ran past them and into the crowd.

Yuka and Orine looked in the direction the girl just took off in before following shortly after as they also had to be somewhere.

* * *

-With Nagisa-

* * *

After she ran off from the two girls Nagisa soon found her way to the ship she was supposed to go on. Soon after boarding she found the lounge/cafeteria area and sat at an empty table. Well it seemed to be empty until she felt movement under the table.

Without even looking she reached a hand under the table and flicked the intruder in the nose. A squeak was her reply.

Not even ten seconds later a girl with long blond hair and yellow golden eyes came out from under the table holding her nose, which was now red, while trying her best to glare at the girl across from her.

Of course, having been on the receiving end of her fathers glares all the time, Nagisa was not affected by this and just rolled her eyes. "It's nice to meet you Sonota, Suzuko, Makoto." Nagisa greeted politely not even saying how she already knew their names. She wasn't even looking in their direction so how did she know they were there in the first place?

Seeing their questionable stares she sighed before replying. "I have my ways and guess what?... You will never find out what they are." She stated bluntly getting blank and disappointed looks from the girls around her.

Sonata was about to say something before a male voice suddenly bellowed out. "Everyone against the wall! Show us your ID! We are looking for this years 00 candidates. Outside informants state they are acting as store aways." Nagisa's head whipped around as she saw a man in a suit of armour like things.

Before he turned Nagisa pushed everyone's heads down behind the sofa so they were not seen by the passing soldier.

"We need to get out of here now! Follow me quietly." Nagisa whispered as she crouched low and ran across the room behind the sofas so they were covered.

Surprisingly they managed to get away with it as well! Suddenly they heard a blast of…Music? A look of recognition crossed Nagisa's face as the pieces clicked together in her mind.

So that was DES… and now 00 are here to collect the candidates… well better hop to it then.

Gesturing with her hand she beckoned the others to follow her and they swiftly made their way through the ship while looking for the air shuttle.

When they were about to turn a corner Nagisa suddenly stepped back and pressed her back to the wall followed quickly by the other three.

Turning to them with a serious face Nagisa told them to keep a lid on it and stay still.

Reaching down her hand made contact with the familiar cold metal of her blades. Quickly pulling them both out she activated them and watched as her company stood with gaping mouths.

Her blades had a black handle with a diamond mic. When activated the blade is made up of a blood red energy and hers look more like a mix between a katana and a nodachi than the standard ones that look like small greatswords.

With out warning she suddenly ran round the corner but even though she was running her shoes weren't making a single noise!

They watched in fascination as she, a 13 year old girl, disarmed and disabled the seven DES soldiers that were around the corner… that they didn't even notice.

All of a sudden a member of 00 suddenly ran around the other corner at the end of the hall and up to them. Nagisa immediately identified her as Yuko Oshima the 9th.

Looking at the damage she whistled lowly.

Seeing Nagisa who was clipping her blades back to their belts on her legs, she walked over and congratulated her.

Soon after that little cirfuffle Yuko led them to the air shuttle with little to no difficulty. As soon as they arrived Nagisa noticed a few other girls.

The two from earlier; Yuka and Orine and then there was the bluenett. Cheiri Sono if she was correct.

Great… just. Great. She gets to live with a rich prat that probably thinks she is better than everyone else.

This is gonna be a fun time! She didn't know just how wrong and right she was.

* * *

 **Nagisa – Yay a new fic. I am really sorry for not updating again!**

 **Anyways! See ya next time for Cheiri and Kanata bashing! Yay! I really hate those two…**

 **See ya in chapter two kittens! xxx**


End file.
